On The Run
by The Fractured
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru are fleeing from their past as the world they live in begins to face what they and others like them are. Can they find a home or will they be on the run for the rest of their lives?


**AN- Just thought this up yesterday while watching xmen first class and boom got it done in less than a day of writing, I never thought I would see the day. Also as a warning this was betaed by me so sorry for any mistakes you find. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the story.**

* * *

**On the Road Again**

The sounds of panting and running feet filled an alleyway in the slums of downtown Fuuka, as two fourteen year old girls ran for their lives.

The clothing clinging to their bodies consisted of ruined jeans, shirts, and shoes; all were tattered and looked to be months old.

The girl in the lead had pale skin, midnight blue hair and eyes that were emerald green.

The girl right on her tail had chestnut brown hair, and eyes that were crimson.

The blunette in the lead suddenly tripped on a piece of garbage causing her companion to halt while shouting "NATSUKI!"

"Owwww, I'm fine Shizuru." As Shizuru helped her up they both snapped their heads to the end of the alley they just came from, the sound of yelling voices and stomping feet growing louder by the second.

"Come on Natsuki, hurry up!"

With Shizuru dragging her along they resumed running, as a group of disheveled thugs stopped at the entrance and one yelled "Hey their down here!"

"Shit!" Natsuki knew Shizuru hated swearing but figured she wouldn't be picky as now Natsuki took the lead and was all but dragging Shizuru along, Natsuki had always been the more athletic one.

When they made it to the street Natsuki didn't even stop she just ran right out into it and made a break for a different alley, just barely pulling in Shizuru before the group got out of the previous alley.

They both ducked behind some trash cans and listened and waited hoping that the thugs would pass them by.

_Shit! This is all my fault again. I should have controlled myself, one little slip and now we have to run again._

Natsuki's self berating was interrupted by Shizuru's beautiful and calming voice, "Natsuki, calm down. You need to relax so we can get out of here together. Remember the last time we got separated, it took me a week to find you. So just relax we will be fine. And it wasn't your fault it was bound to happen again, sooner or later either of us would have slipped, I just wish we could have brought our things this time."

Natsuki calmed as she felt Shizuru's voice and ability flow through her, "You said you wouldn't do that anymore, you promised."

"Ara, what does my Natsuki mean?" Shizuru had a small smile on her face from the pointed glare she was receiving.

Natsuki could feel her cheeks heating up, whenever Shizuru said _My Natsuki_, she would blush and she hated it.

"You said you wouldn't read my mind or influence me anymore." Now her glare was back.

"That wasn't m-" Natsuki hurriedly put a hand over Shizuru's mouth, they had forgotten where they were and what they were doing, and now standing at the alley entrance were three of the men chasing them.

"I'm telling you, I heard someone talking down here, it has to be them."

"Yeah? Well I don't hear nothing now, you idiot. If they were smart they would have kept running, not stop and rest."

"And I'm telling you they didn't, they're just some dumb kids."

As the conversation continued both Shizuru and Natsuki noticed that the three were moving towards them and in their current hiding spot a blind man could find them.

Natsuki quickly searched through the trash around her and found a thrown out box filled with what smelled like rotten food and while the three men were arguing again she threw it as far as she could back the way they had come from.

The men bolted to where the box hit and the next instant Natsuki and Shizuru were again fleeing down the alley.

After they made it to the next street over Natsuki nearly jumped for joy, she saw three different cars parked on the sides, now all they had to do was pick one.

Shizuru beat Natsuki to the choice, walking up to an old model jeep and saying, "Since this will be our new home for a bit it needs to have some sleeping room in it. Natsuki could you get the door please, it is locked."

"Yeah, just give me a-"

Right before she could unlock it the three men from earlier came crashing out the alley they just left.

For a second no one moved or even breathed. Everyone, barring Shizuru, had a shocked look on their face. Shizuru would not lose her composure just because of a life threatening chase that looked to be ending badly.

"Alright, now we got you two. Just come back with us and we won't hurt you too much, heh." One of the men sneered as he began walking towards them.

Shizuru looked to Natsuki just to see her terrified, and for good reason, these men wanted to sell them back to the people who had already destroyed Natsuki once and Shizuru wasn't going to let it happen again.

Shizuru put one hand to her head and the other out at the man he didn't even seem to notice then…

"_**STOP!"**_

He froze as her voice rang out in his head.

His buddies were just staring at him for a few seconds before one spoke up.

"Hey you gonna get them or what? Not scared of some little girls are you?"

"Natsuki, unlock the jeep so we can leave. I can't hold him for much longer."

Shizuru's whisper broke her out of her terror induced state and she quickly reached her hand out and felt for the lock to the door. Once she found it she turned it in her head and a moment later the door was unlocked.

"Yes, Shizuru I did it!" Natsuki's face fell as she realized she forgot to whisper to her and the men finally understood that they were up to something.

The two each pulled out a gun and pointed them at Shizuru with one yelling, "Hey you let him go and get down now! We'll shoot you little lady, the other one's worth more."

Now she allowed herself to lose her composure, Shizuru could already feel her hold on the man slipping, he was beginning to twitch, "Natsuki, get behind me then open the door. After that hot wire it and go."

Natsuki came up right behind her and all but shouted in her ear. "WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY IM LEAVING! Shizuru I won't leave you."

As Natsuki stepped right beside her Shizuru could already feel a crippling headache coming on, they were running out of time, "Natsuki please we d-"

"Alright enough of this little lady we tried being nice."

Right as he finished speaking a loud shot tore through the night.

* * *

Shizuru had closed her eyes but the gasps she heard made her lose concentration and open them, fearing the worst.

What met her eyes was something that had everyone dumbfounded, the bullet was travelling toward Shizuru but slowing down till it just stopped feet from her and dropped to the ground, bouncing then rolling off to the side.

Taking a deep breath she turned over to see Natsuki with a hand outstretched where the bullet was and a small trail of blood coming from her nose.

_Natsuki!_

* * *

Natsuki could barely stand and her vision was going black one second then just a little fuzzy the next, it was making her sick.

But she did it, she didn't think she could but she did. She saved Shizuru, now if they could just get out of here so she could sleep, her legs were about to give out.

"_**Natsuki! Are you alright? How did you do that? Why didn't you just leave?"**_

Natsuki couldn't even voice her reply, she could barely think it.

"_**I saved you. So now you can get us out of here. I'm too tired to do… much else… Shi…zuru. Please be quick I need a nap…"**_

As Shizuru eyed the barely standing Natsuki she had an idea.

"_**Natsuki, if you can stop a bullet can you get their guns?"**_

"_**I'll try…"**_

Natsuki reached out and felt the metal in the guns and right before the men pulled their respective triggers the guns came flying out of their hands.

Right to Shizuru.

As Shizuru caught one she let the other soar past as she twisted and caught the now unconscious Natsuki.

"Good job Natsuki." Shizuru's barely audible whisper put a smile on the sleeping blunette's face.

Not forgetting what was happening Shizuru quickly leveled the gun at the now stupefied men while backing up to the jeep.

Right as she sat Natsuki against it one of the men took a step forward and Shizuru tried to fire near his feet.

The kick from the gun sent the shot right into his foot and while he howled in pain on the ground his buddies paled not realizing that it was a lucky shot.

As Shizuru picked Natsuki up and put her in the back seat turning around every other second to see if they moved, she was internally screaming, it felt like the gun had almost torn her arm off.

_Who needs a hand cannon for protection. If this situation were any different I would teach you a lesson about picking out things based on their size._

Shizuru glared at them as she closed the back door while moving to the driver's door and thinking about beating them with the gun.

Without closing the door she began to pull some wire ends out and finding the ones she needed proceeded to try and start it.

After a few seconds and some threatening glares at the men later the engine finally started.

Shizuru slammed the door shut and sped away like a bat outa hell.

* * *

Natsuki awoke to the sounds of an empty highway and panicked thinking they had been caught, till she saw Shizuru driving… like a maniac.

"Um Shizuru-"

Shizuru screamed and the vehicle lurched to the right, Shizuru barely straightened it out before they could go into a tree.

After she had parked the jeep, Shizuru jumped to the back seat and threw her arms around Natsuki, crushing her in a bear hug.

"Don't do that! You scared me to death!"

"Sh-shizu-ru… can-t br-eath."

Shizuru instantly let go of a blue faced Natsuki, with a million sorrys flying from her mouth.

After she stopped coughing Natsuki looked at Shizuru and hugged her back, just not as crushingly.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Did we make it?" Natsuki looked out of the vehicle to see that no other cars were even on the road.

"I think so. I'll take us off the road and park in the woods in a second."

For a moment they just stared at each other till they broke out laughing so hard it hurt.

After Natsuki caught her breath she spoke up, still with a giggle here and there, "We made it again."

"Yes Natsuki, we did again. Now I think it is time to find a nice place to hid and sleep."

* * *

As Shizuru finished pulling the jeep into the woods, as far from the road as she dared, Natsuki pushed down the two backseats making enough room for them to lay down in.

After Shizuru turned off the engine she crawled into the back as Natsuki curled up.

Shizuru laid down beside her and pulled her close, making sure Natsuki was safely in both of her arms.

As she lay there waiting, she knew she wouldn't have to wait long, Natsuki broke the silence.

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki's voice was muffled by her own arms.

"Yes, Natsuki."

"I'm sorry I did it again."

"It's alright, we're safe now. And we're still together. That's all that matters. Now get some sleep, we have a lot of driving to do."

"I know, we're on the run again, aren't we?"

"Yes now sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep."

A mumbled fine reached Shizuru's ears and she started humming till Natsuki had fallen peacefully asleep.

"Don't be afraid. I will always be here to protect you, Natsuki. From everything. I'll keep you safe."

After Shizuru finished whispering she quickly placed a kiss on the top of Natsuki's head before pulling her closer and falling asleep with a small smile on her face, matching the one on Natsuki's.

* * *

**AN- So what did you think, should I stick with it, did you like it. Please let me know. And thanks for reading. Also sorry that they are a little ooc, if I continue this they will grow into character.**


End file.
